Stirb nicht vor mir ' Don't die before I do
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: What happened just after Snape went to Dumbledore about the prophesy warning him about Voldemorts attack on the Potter family? Did Lily forgive Snape for what he did? Did he ever really know? What really happened in the house when Voldemort attacked?


**Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't die before I do)**

Lily riffled through the old papers of the Daily Profit looking for any news of what was going on in the outside world. Being moved so often but still being confined was nearly driving her nuts. She heard her son Harry upstairs begin to cry and knew that James would attend to him. He had been for the past few days with not much else to do.

Albus Dumbledore had been bringing or sending them the Daily Profit on a regular basis to keep them updated. He would bring the more important news that was not posted in the Profit, but for the more tedious happenings in the world the Profit suited well enough. And it at least gave her something to do.

She settled back against the couch and listened to James' soft singing as he lulled Harry back to sleep. She closed her eyes and listened to the nice melody he had sung the first time they had started dating. She remembered the day she had finally agreed to date him clearly as if it had been yesterday.

She was at a muggle amusement park with her friend Alice who had begged her to go on the Ferris wheel. Smiling, Lily complied. Lily sat down in the seat next to her friend and the man started the ride.

Unbeknownst to her was that a certain James Harold Potter was watching her and had taken that opportunity to act. As soon as the ride was started James ran up and grabbed onto the bar just in front of them. Both girls gasped in shock and fear as James was lifted dangerously off the ground. They where almost near the top when the man operating the ride realized what was going on and had stopped the ride.

"What are you doing Potter?" Lily asked. James held onto the bar as if it was nothing and he smiled at her.

"I'm taking drastic measures." He said with a laugh.

"Get down from there!" Lily said moving over to that he could get into the seat.

"Go out on a date with me!" James said smirking.

"I've already told you three times today Potter, I will not go out with you." She said clearly annoyed.

"Well…" He said shifting a bit. "I guess I'm just going to have to hang around for a while. Course…" He shifted his hands a bit. "My hands are getting kinda sweaty I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on for."

"You're crazy." Alice said. James attempted a shrug but it only succeeded in making him loose the grip of one hand. Lily and Alice screamed in fear that he would fall.

"Come on Lil… one date." He said. Lily sighed.

"One date?" She asked.

"Just one…" He said still hanging by one hand. "And you better decide soon cause my hands slippin."

"Alright alright! Get in here!" He smirked in triumph and grabbed onto the bar fully and pulled himself onto the rides seat between the two girls.

"I knew you'd come around." James laughed.

That had been the first of many of James' crazy stunts. Yes, he had matured a lot since school in a way that he's not going around picking on people and thinking he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, but he did act up once in a while.

Lily nearly jumped as there was a loud knock at the window. She looked over to see an anonymous owl outside. No doubt coming from Dumbledore with the days Daily Profit.

She let the bird in and gave it a treat before it flew off again, leaving her the paper. She picked it up and unravelled it from the thread and opened it.

What she saw on the front page made her freeze.

"_Death Eater turns self in" _The headline itself isn't what made her pause so much as the article after it. _"Known Death Eater Severus Snape turned himself in to the ministry of magic early this morning. Details as of yet are unreleased but it is said that his court date will be held soon. Rumours have it that Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be defending him on the stand. Snape will be held, by order of the Ministry, at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Dumbledore and will be guarded by three aurors until his trial…" _Lily couldn't read any more. 'Sev did become a Death Eater... He turned himself in? Why now?' So many questions where running through her head. She had known that in school Severus had hung around with those kinds of people. It was one of the reasons she had stopped being his friend. But… she never thought he would fall in with the Death Eaters. And why turn himself in?

"Are you okay?" She looked up as James walked into the small living room. It wasn't until he had spoken when she realized that she had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said whipping them away. She handed him the news article. "He used to be my best friend." Lily said as James read the article. James nodded. He always knew that Severus and Lily had been friends since they where kids and was honestly shocked when they had stopped talking to each other. "Why do you think he turned himself in?"

James shrugged. "Who knows. He was an odd character." He looked at the date on the Daily Profit. "This is dated for last week. Just before Dumbledore came to us with the information of Voldemort." He said handing her back the newspaper.

"You don't think…" Lily looked down at the newspaper and watched the picture of Severus being lead somewhere by Aurors.

"It might be possible." James said. "I mean the guy never liked me, but you guys where friends for years. He may have found out Voldemort's plan to kill your son and…" James paused and thought about it. "But if he worked for Voldemort, don't you think he would have asked Voldemort to spare your life? I mean he was always a smart kid I don't think even he would do something so stupid as turn himself in over an old friend ship. Tip off Dumbledor about the attack maybe but… turn himself in? There has to be more to it."

"I want to speak to Dumbledore." She said. Unfortunately she hadn't seen him since earlier that week. "I want to know what's going on." She said standing up.

"I know you do Lily. But there is nothing we can do while Voldemort is after us.." James sat down on the couch next to Lily and picked up another news paper. It just contained information about Olivanders reopening, and other petty things that didn't pertain to the war that had started just recently.

"I want to go to his trial. I want to speak to him. It's not fair that we are trapped her like animals and can't do anything."

James sighed. "I know Lily… I know…."

TBC... What do you think so far? Please Review...


End file.
